


Mother's Day Conversations

by greendalecoolcat



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendalecoolcat/pseuds/greendalecoolcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie notices that Jeff has something on his mind. She gives him a bit of advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this for the actual holiday, but I wasn't able to finish on time. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Happy Mother's Day to all of the moms out there. :)

“Hey! Are you almost ready?” Annie strolled into their bedroom to see if Jeff was packed for their weekend at his mother’s house.

It was Mother’s Day weekend and they promised Doreen that they would pay her a visit. She was undoubtedly ecstatic to spend the weekend with her son and Annie was happy to spend the holiday with someone who truly deserved it.

When she made her way over to the bed, Jeff was lying flat out on his back staring at the ceiling. His overnight bag was placed at the corner of the bed, ready to be packed into the Lexus. But Jeff seemed nowhere near ready to leave.

“Jeff, did you hear me?” She squeezed his knee in hopes of getting a response.

He sighed, his eyes still fixed on the ceiling, “Yeah, I’m ready.”

Annie tilted her head and looked at her boyfriend. She wasn’t sure what had gotten him to be so quiet and distant. He seemed fine earlier. He kissed her good morning, went to the gym, and came home in time to shower and pack his bag.

 _Maybe he’s afraid she won’t like me? Maybe she told him that she has no interest in getting to know me and he doesn’t know how to break it to me?_ Annie thought of a number of similar scenarios before she finally worked up the courage to say something.

“Are you okay? You seem a bit off. Is something bothering you?”

Jeff sat up and gave her a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “I’m fine. Let’s go.” He slowly pulled himself off the bed and reached for his and Annie’s bags, but before he could continue out of the room, Annie’s hands gripped his arm.

“Jeff, wait. Please talk to me. What’s wrong? Are you worried about me meeting your mom? Because if you are, I can stay here and‒”

“Annie…”

“‒you can go and I’ll just spend the day with‒”

“Annie!” Jeff dropped their bags and gripped her shoulders.

She finally stopped rambling and looked at him in the eyes nervously, “Hm?”

He shook his head disbelievingly, “Why would you ever think that? My mom is dying to meet you, Annie. She hasn’t stopped talking about it.” He smiled crookedly at her. “And of course I want you to be there, I’m not going without you.”

She smiled at him, “Really?”

“Really.” Jeff leaned forward and placed a kiss at her hairline.

Annie felt a wave of relief wash over her, but it faded when she realized that it didn’t change the fact Jeff was acting odd. He was picking up their bags when she asked him again, “But Jeff, if it’s not that, then what is it?”

He sighed once more, clearly wanting nothing more than to end this particular conversation. “It’s nothing, Annie. I’m just…tired okay? Let’s go before we’re late.” He made it out of the bedroom and avoided any further questions.

Annie let him go but she was not at all convinced. She shook her head and followed him out of the apartment.

\-----

It wasn’t too long of a ride to Denver, but even in the forty-five minutes of driving Annie could tell something was still bothering Jeff. He didn’t protest when she fiddled with the radio or when she placed her feet on the dash. He didn’t even complain about the mild traffic they were stuck in for a good part of their drive.

He was still just unnervingly distant, like he was in an entirely different world from their own.

 _Maybe he’s feeling depressed again_ , Annie thought. Once in a while, Jeff would fall into a pit of depression. It would never last long, maybe only a day or two, but Annie would shower him with affection and warmth whenever it was so. She never knew why he would feel that wat, but a long history of disappointment can do that to a person.

But she never resented him for those days when he would lock himself in the study, or the nights when he would go to bed without wrapping his arms around her. Even during those times where he felt the most alone, he knew he wasn’t. She was always there for him.

Annie wasn’t sure if that was actually the issue at the moment, but she was surprised when Jeff’s hand reached over the center console and found a home on her leg. She could tell his random burst of affection was due to his nerves, which seemed to pick up as they neared the exit to his mother’s neighborhood.

The music was still playing softly as they made their way past the many houses and cars, but Annie could hear Jeff gulp every mile that they got closer. Unsure of what to say, she just held on to his hand and squeezed it reassuringly as they pulled up to Doreen’s house.

She noticed Jeff close his eyes and take a deep breath before he released his grip from her leg and unbuckled his seatbelt. He retrieved their bags from the trunk and Annie followed him to the front door.

Annie was excited to meet the woman who raised the person she loved most. She wanted to see the home he grew up in, the place where he became the man he was today. She was excited to finally meet Jeff’s mother, but she was also overcome with nerves. She wanted Doreen to like her, she wanted her to approve of their relationship. But what if she thought Annie was a gold-digger? There was the age difference and all…Or what if she found out about Annie’s past? Surely she would think Jeff was crazy for being in a relationship with an ex-addict… there were so many things that she would disapprove of, but Annie seemed to momentarily forget all of them when Jeff grabbed hold of her hand and rang the doorbell.

It was only a moment before Doreen opened the door, welcoming Jeff and Annie with a warm smile and bright eyes. “You’re here!” She happily exclaimed to the pair.

Jeff returned her greeting with a crooked smile, “Hi, mom.” He dropped his bags and gave Doreen a hug. When they parted, he reached back and brought Annie to his side, keeping his arm around her shoulders, “Uh, this is Annie.”

Before Annie could even greet the woman, Doreen spoke excitedly, “Of course! Annie, I’m so happy to finally meet you!” She pulled her into a warm embrace.

Annie was taken aback by her eager reaction, but it warmed every inch of her, “I’m so glad to finally meet you too, Mrs. Winger!” She returned the hug earnestly.

Doreen pulled away and left her hands on Annie’s shoulders, “Sweetie, please, call me Doreen.” Then she turned to her son, “Jeffrey, did you not tell Annie to call me Doreen? I’m not some pretentious old woman you know.”

Jeff let out a small laugh, “I know you’re not, mom. It just didn’t come to mind.”

“As long as you know,” Doreen smiled and gently caressed her son’s face before walking to the kitchen. “Dinner should be ready in an hour or so, so you two go get settled and then come join me for a drink.”

Jeff looked at Annie incredulously and shook his head.

She giggled and followed him through the house.

\-----

Annie loved Doreen. She was a beautiful woman, tall and thin, just like Jeff. His height wasn’t the only thing Jeff inherited from his mother. They shared the same dusty blue eyes and sarcastic sense of humor and wit. Annie loved it. Seeing the two together was like watching her favorite sitcom. Completely entertaining, but also sweet and endearing all at once.

They had eaten dinner and were now relaxing in the living room. Though Jeff was immersed in conversation with his mother, he was still a bit off. His smiles were faulty and his words lacked enthusiasm.

Annie, on the other hand, thought she was nailing the evening. Doreen seemed very taken with her and Annie was blissful. She hadn’t spent mother’s day with her mom in over eight years, but there she was, being accepted by a woman who she’d only just met. But it felt like she had known her because she and Jeff were so similar.

Doreen was in the middle of some story about one of her neighbors, and she told it with as much wit and ease as Jeff during one of his Winger speeches. Annie was listening, as she was tucked into Jeff’s side while they sat on the couch adjacent to his mother.

As her story concluded, Doreen looked at her son, “Jeffrey, you haven’t said much all evening. Tell me something!”

Jeff sighed, “Mom, I don’t have much to say.”

Doreen shook her head at Annie, “When he was a kid, I couldn’t get him to stop talking. And now look at him, he can’t even think of a better excuse. You’re a lawyer for crying out loud!”

“Ha. Ha.” Jeff deadpanned at his mother’s teasing.

Annie was thoroughly entertained by Jeff and Doreen’s banter. She chimed in and said, “Don’t worry, he still whips out his extravagant Winger speeches whenever he feels necessary. Yesterday he used one to get out of doing the dishes.”

“Hey! It almost worked…” Jeff said defensively.

Annie just stared at him, “No. It didn’t.” Jeff shot her a toothy grin in return.

Doreen chuckled at the scene before her, “Is he still using those? He would use them all the time when he was a kid. One time he tried to tell me that I was doing the world an injustice by not letting him go to the theater to see Star Wars for the third time. Something about his lack of attendence causing detrimental damage to the industry? Who knows. It didn’t work.”

“Alright, I get it. But you have to admit, that was pretty good for a six-year-old.”

Annie smiled at her boyfriend and ran her thumb over his cheek, “Six-year-old Jeff sounds adorable.”

Doreen perked up and smiled slyly at Annie, “Well you know, I have lots of pictures…”

Annie delightfully gasped and Jeff groaned. “Nope, I’m not sitting through that. I’ll be anywhere else but here,” he pulled himself off the couch and kissed Annie on the head before leaving the room. Before leaving completely, he called out to his mom, “And no pictures from Halloween of ’79!”

After he left the room, Doreen sat right next to Annie on the couch, large photo album in hand, “So I think we should start with Halloween of ’79.” Annie giggled in response.

\-----

Annie was grateful she got to spend time alone with Doreen, she felt as though they bonded. And it proved that she could grow close to the woman without the help or guidance of Jeff. She did feel bad that they were bonding over the expense of his embarrassment, but truthfully they were talking about how sweet he really was…with the occasional glance at an adorable school photo.

Jeff and Annie had both said goodnight to Doreen, and Annie was waiting for Jeff to finish up in the bathroom. They were spending the night in his childhood bedroom so Annie was taking advantage of the fact and explored the room.

The walls were painted grey and his rug was a deep midnight blue, similar to his old apartment. The only difference being that Jeff’s childhood bedroom still had movie posters and action figures lying about. Annie slowly made her way around each corner, taking note of the now-vintage-looking _Star Wars_ poster hanging next to his bed. She found a stack of CDs lying on his desk, many of which were his beloved Dave Matthew Band. A few were Guns N Roses, The Cure, and Queen. She smiled at the image of an angsty teenaged Jeff locking himself away in his room with the rock music blasting.

While Annie was continuing her tour, she spotted an old guitar near his closet. She thought back to that day in the Greendale cafeteria where she debuted Jeff’s Real World audition tape to the entire school. He was wearing leather and singing and dancing with the very same guitar and a smile crept across her face. It wasn’t either of their best moments, but she now thinks of that day as a positive one. She and Jeff shared a moment and they’d grown closer because of it.

During her reminiscing, Jeff entered his bedroom wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, all ready for sleep. “Bathroom is all yours,” he flopped on his bed with a sigh, creating an image much like the one she found in their apartment earlier that afternoon.

Rather than heading off to change, Annie made her way over to the bed and tucked herself next to him. “Jeff. What’s wrong?” She looked at him from below her lashes. Her left arm found its way around his torso, keeping him in a warm embrace.

Jeff looked down at Annie, his arm automatically wrapping around her shoulders. It was obvious he couldn’t brush off her concern anymore so he finally gave in, “There’s nothing…wrong, I guess.” He took a breath and sighed, “It’s just…I never really…apologized to my mom.”

“What do you mean?” Annie was still looking at him.

Jeff looked back to the ceiling, feeling insecure about the whole thing. “I never apologized to her. For you know, lying about everything. Being a lawyer, going to Greendale.”

“Yeah, but you told her eventually.”

“I told her after freshman year. I lied to her for an entire year. And I pretended to have a law degree for seven whole years before that.” Jeff’s face was covered in guilt.

Annie’s heart sunk at the sight of his defeated expression. “Jeff, she clearly isn’t bothered by it anymore. She is so happy that you’re here. And you’ve changed a lot since your pre-Greendale days.”

“That’s just it!” Jeff through his right arm over his face. “She is still so nice to me after I’ve been such a crappy son. I lied to her for years, Annie. She didn’t deserve that. Especially after everything that my dad put us through.”

Annie pulled herself onto her elbow and looked at her distraught boyfriend. “Jeff, look at me,” she tugged his arm off of his face. He looked at her expectantly but she continued anyway, “I’ve only known your mom for five hours now, but I already know one thing: she loves you more than anything. Despite all of the lies and the avoidance and the hurt feelings, she loves you. She knows you’re a good person. She was _beaming_ when we were looking through old photos. Don’t beat yourself up, okay? You’re better than you think you are.”

Jeff’s faced softened, but his eyes still revealed a strain of guilt, “Thank you. But it still feels like someone piling rocks on my chest.”

Annie’s hand was tracing soothing circles over his chest and shoulders, “Maybe you should just talk to her.”

Jeff looked at her and sighed, “I guess. Why are you so smart?”

Annie giggled and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips.

“You are the smartest woman I know,” Jeff said as he leaned in for another.

Soon they were lazily making out on his bed, wrapped up in each other’s arms. They hadn’t been too affectionate in front of his mother, so they were taking advantage of their privacy. Luckily they both fit comfortably on the bed. It was obviously smaller than the one in their apartment but significantly larger than Annie’s old twin.

Eventually Jeff pulled away and smirked. “You’re the first girl I’ve ever had in my room,” he whispered.

Annie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Jeff was surprised at her reaction, “What? I’m not kidding!”

“Okay, mister ‘All women deserve to be with me.’”

“Annie, I’m serious.”

Annie was still unconvinced, “You’re telling me, Jeff Winger, the guy who kept a box of forgotten unmentionables, never had a girl in his childhood bedroom.”

“Yes!” Jeff chuckled. “And stop it with the box thing, I got rid of that thing after everyone found out about it.”

“So you never brought a high school girlfriend up here?”

“Never.”

“Huh. I just assumed you were always the Casanova we all grew to know and love.”

Jeff shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know…My mom and I never brought our…significant others back home. I guess we just felt too weird about it.”

Annie smiled, “Well I’m glad to be the first.” She pecked him on the lips before she pulled her formidable face, “But I better the last.”

“Oh, absolutely,” he smiled and tightened his grip around her body.

\-----

At some point in the morning, Annie felt Jeff get up from bed, but not before placing a kiss on her cheek. She heard him leave the room and quietly close the door and she rolled into is side of the bed, where the sheets were still warm. She reached for her phone to check the time, it was just eight o’clock, so she urged herself to get up for the day.

After she changed and brushed her teeth, she made her way downstairs where she heard voices coming from the kitchen. She was about to enter the room but decided against it when she realized Jeff may be using the alone time to apologize to his mom.

She hid behind the wall, her head resting next to the door frame. She didn’t mean to be eavesdropping but she couldn’t pull herself away.

She couldn’t see them, but she could tell that Jeff was sitting at the kitchen table while Doreen was gathering ingredients from around the kitchen.

“Do you need any help?” Jeff asked, his voice still gruff with sleep.

“No thank you, honey,” Doreen happily responded. She seemed like a morning person, much like Annie herself.

Jeff was silent for a few more moments before he finally worked up the nerve to speak again.

 _Just talk to her, Jeff. She’ll forgive you. She already has,_ Annie was silently cheering him on from behind the wall.

“Uh, Mom?”

 _There you go,_ Annie smiled to herself.

“Yes, Jeffrey?”

“I just…” Annie could have sworn she heard him gulp.

Annie knew this was a difficult for Jeff. He was never the best at expressing his feelings. He could pull out Winger speeches form thin air, but he always struggled during the times it actually mattered. The times when he was completely vulnerable with no sarcasm to hide behind.

“What is it?” It sounded like Doreen pulled out the chair to sit across from her son.

Annie heard Jeff sigh. “Okay, please just let me say what I have to say. If I stop now, I won’t have the nerve to do it again.” Annie assumed Doreen nodded, waiting for her son to continue. “I’ve realized that I never apologized to you. For lying. I lied to everyone for seven years. My friends, my law firm, my coworkers. You. I’d like to say that I lied about being a lawyer so you’d be proud of me, but truthfully, I’m just really selfish…I was anyway.” He took a breath. “And even after I got found out, I still lied to you. For whole year. And I only told you because I came running here after that catastrophe at the Transfer Dance. It was just another selfish cop-out.”

Annie closed her eyes and her heart broke for Jeff. Hearing him talk so negatively about himself killed her. No matter how much he’d grown over the years, there would still be a part of himself that he would reject.

She listened as he continued, “So I’m sorry for that. For lying. And being selfish. Once I started lying to everyone else, it was so easy to start lying to you. And not only that, I’m sorry for leaving. I was only eighteen. But I left without looking back. And that was a really shitty thing to do. Especially after dad left. I didn’t mean to leave like he did, but I felt like I was suffocating for eleven years. Everyone who saw me thought of dad. And I hated it. I couldn’t be here anymore. So I left. But it was stupid. And again, really selfish. I should have thought of you. And I should have tried harder to be better. I’m sorry it’s taken me so long. And I’m sorry I’m only telling you this now. I just…” Jeff let out one final sigh. “I’m sorry, mom.”

If it wasn’t for the sound of Doreen’s sniffling, Annie was certain she would blow her cover and release her cries. Instead she let her silent tears fall as Jeff’s mother collected herself.

“Jeffrey,” her voice was shaky. “I had no idea that you felt that way. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because, you didn’t deserve to be reminded of him. You were already working so hard as a single mom, you didn’t need any more of my crap to deal with.”

“Jeff, I was always there for you. You could have talked to me.”

“I know,” his voice was small. “Sorry.”

“And stop apologizing. Please. I forgive you for lying. And for leaving. I forgave you the night you told me everything. I know you and I know your heart. We’ve all made mistakes, Jeffrey. Do you know how many I’ve made in my life? A lot. But I made up for them in other ways. One of them gave me you,” Annie could hear the smile in Doreen’s voice. “And you’ve turned out to be the best person I know. You’ve created a family and fell in love. You were knocked down so many times, but each time you got right back up and became a better person from it all. I’m so proud that you’re my son.”

Jeff was quiet for a few moments, probably taking in his mother’s words. “Thanks, mom,” it was practically a whisper.

“I love you, Jeffrey.”

“I love you too, mom.”

Annie’s eyes filled with even more tears and her heart grew in her chest. She was so happy that Jeff talked to Doreen. She hoped that now he would stop being so hard on himself, and maybe start to see himself the way she and his mom did. He deserved to be loved. By his family and himself.

Annie heard Doreen stifle out a laugh, “Alright, honey. Why don’t we make breakfast? Does Annie like pancakes?”

Jeff chuckled. “Annie _loves_ pancakes.”

After a moment, Annie snuck back up to Jeff’s room. She figured they should spend some more time alone. It was Mother’s Day after all.

\-----

After the three ate their breakfast of blueberry pancakes, and yes, Jeff even ate a few, Doreen opened her gifts from the pair. They decided to buy her a brand new TV because apparently hers was “old enough to be in the Smithsonian.” Annie also bought her a few cookbooks because Jeff insisted that Doreen loved experimenting new meals to serve him whenever he visited. They spent a few more hours together, as Jeff set up the new TV and DVR. “Now you can watch _Castle_ whenever you want, mom.”

It was late afternoon when the two were heading back home. They had their overnight backs packed and ready to go, along with the leftover-filled Tupperware that Doreen insisted on giving them.

“You can just return it whenever you come visit next, which I hope will be soon,” Doreen eyed her son and caressed the side of his face.

“Don’t worry mom, we’ll be seeing you soon,” Jeff rolled his eyes, but the smile remained on his face.

“And maybe you can come stay with us sometime!” Annie chimed in.

Doreen melted on the spot, “I would love that, Annie. Thank you!” She pulled her in for a long hug. “It was so lovely to meet you, sweetie. I’m so glad you’re a part of the family. You’re the daughter I’ve always wanted.”

“Gee thanks, mom.” Jeff deadpanned.

Annie giggled. “It was so nice finally meeting you, Doreen. You are just as wonderful as Jeff described.”

Doreen then turned to Jeff and place her hands on his shoulders. They just stood like that for a moment, looking at each other, small smiles on their faces. It was as if they were having their own silent conversation. So many words being exchanged with just one look.

She finally pulled him in for a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug, “Thank you for everything, Jeffrey.”

Jeff returned the hug and smiled as he did so, “Happy Mother’s Day, mom.”

On their way home, Jeff reached over the console for Annie’s hand once again, but this time he wasn’t searching for comfort. He held her hand to convey gratitude and love and affection.

“Thank you for the advice last night.” He smiled at her, “I love you.”

She squeezed his hand in return, “You’re welcome.” She kissed his hand, “I love you too.”

Annie was grateful to be loved by someone so wonderful. And now maybe he would understand why.

_Happy Mother’s Day._


End file.
